Tear Me Open
by Spanish Ninja Sneasel
Summary: Both sought more power, and now both are helplessly controlled by higher forces. Maybe together, they can break free. Lemon, yaoi (some non-con), violence, so on and so forth. Chapter 3 finally up.
1. Intro

Author's notes: Yes, yes, Street Fighter belongs to Capcom. If you don't realize that, why the hell are you even reading this?  
  
I know I said I wouldn't write anymore, at least for the time being, but I really feel like writing's the only thing in this world that I can do a halfway decent job in. I feel empty without it. This is the only successful piece out of many, many attempts. I really hope I can continue this story, as well.  
  
I also realize that I've been writing Smash Brothers fanfiction for a while now, and so I doubt I'll have my old readers (meaning I probably won't have any readers at all, actually). But if you know me, you realize that Street Fighter is my favorite game series and that I obsess endlessly over it--more specifically, Vega. ^^; So, I expect my tastes to be respected, and if you don't do so, I'll just laugh at you.  
  
I hope I my style hasn't totally gone to hell, so I'd REALLY appreciate at least someone giving me feedback and telling me if I suck or not. It's very important to me right now. But I'll stop babbling and whining and get on with the story.  
  
___ ___ ___  
  
After hours of staring at the ceiling, the floor, and everything in between, I finally accepted that it was hopeless; I wasn't getting to sleep. I turned to the glowing red numbers sitting on the bedside table. Almost 4:30. With a sigh, I rolled my head back to look at the ceiling once more. "I just shouldn't think about it," I mumbled to myself. It was a bad habit I had.  
  
But what I said was true. Naturally, I needed sleep to perform perfectly, and I had a mission at dawn. Then again, that was probably why I was thinking about it to begin with. Usually missions are to be carried out as soon as they're ordered, and distance was no limit to his transportation. That night was the first time I had to wait, giving me time to do nothing but linger on the apprehension of what might happen if I failed. It was usually quick, and faded when the mission was complete.  
  
That apprehension was what drove me to put every bit of concentration into assuring that each and every mission would be carried out with perfection. Perhaps that's what drives every assassin: the determination to satisfy their master--not out of respect, but out of fear.  
  
I broke my stare on the plaster ceiling and turned onto my left side, pulling the blanket from the foot of the bed to cover myself. "Maybe it's better that I don't sleep," I mumbled once again, then lowered to a whisper as I slowly sent my hand down to my sore legs. "I'm afraid of what I might dream."  
  
__ __ __  
  
I only had to hide in the car park for a short while. With experience and skill, I attached to the steep ceiling, avoiding casting shadows or being visible in any way, and being able to gracefully depart at any moment. I heard the footsteps long before seeing him come across the cement floor; my target had arrived.  
  
My position hung a short distance from his car; far enough to avoid hitting it and possibly calling attention from an alarm, but close enough so he couldn't escape. He seemed completely unaware of my presence. I couldn't understand why the master said he needed to be eliminated because he knew too much about the organization. If he knew that much, he wouldn't act so ignorant to what we're capable of.  
  
I watched carefully, specifically, until the precisely right moment to drop. I silently detached and fell swiftly, positioning my claws just so. He had been fumbling for his key until he saw the shadow approach, but he noticed too late. The metal went directly through his throat, cutting off the scream that would have come had I been a second later. As I landed, so did he; the back of his head hit the ground and the sound of my claws scraping the cement told me that my mission was indeed complete. I retracted my weapon from his body and swept one of the blood stains from my bare chest. Looking down at the terrified look frozen on his face, I smirked. "It wasn't worth worrying over something like you."  
  
Before spending too much time in the open, I leapt back to the ceiling and made my way for the small window at the top end of the garage.  
  
__ __ __  
  
It was my luck that kept me from needing to report straight to the master. I was able to contact an agent first who gave him the report for me. I hated seeing the master; it took all of my self control to keep the anger he caused at bay. Until I was called on for another assignment, I was free.  
  
I didn't like being seen casually in public; it tainted my image. So I departed from civilization and instead went to a small wooded lake that I knew of in the area, as that wasn't my first visit. Even in the distance from town I masked myself farther by resting in a short tree. I let out a soft and satisfied sigh. I had succeeded once more, setting me that much farther from more punishment.  
  
My sigh was cut off quickly. The feeling of strangulation was all too easy to recognize. But I didn't understand how anyone could have gotten to me without me noticing. I wasn't one to be caught off guard. I opened my eyes to see who had a grasp on my throat. A piercing red glow shot from his eyes and penetrated my vision before I could see much more. I knew many escape techniques and knew exactly when to use which ones. I quickly sent my feet out from under the weight of my legs and hurled myself to land on my hands. Although the movement applied more pressure, the purpose was to surprise the attacker and cause them to slam down while I balanced. But I didn't get to complete this technique; in fact, he seemed to be expecting it fully well. Removing one hand from my throat, he twisted around behind me and tried to throw me off balance instead.  
  
I'd never been defeated and never been the one to fall, but the pressure was traveling to my head and I barely caught myself. But my opponent was no amateur; he took the opportunity of my recovery to throw his weight over me and send us both down from the tree. My back hit the ground hard, but I would have been able to take it were it not for the suffocation. I naturally tried to let out a groan, but the breath couldn't escape my chest. It was only a few more seconds before my vision left me. All I heard was a voice with a slight rasp speaking to me, "Leave this place." 


	2. Punishment

Author's notes: Mel is a sick, sick, SICK little girl. Heh. That's your warning for the lemon in this chapter. ::sweatdrop::  
  
ANYway, I'm so happy I actually got a review! ^_^ I'm afraid I worded the last a/n wrong; this is the first I've written in the SF section. I've loved Street Fighter for as long as I can remember, but this is the first SF fanfiction that I've been successful enough with to actually post here. I've tried many other times, but none were good enough, or I just couldn't stick with them. I think the hardest part of this one is doing Vega in first person POV; trying to be able to get into his mind and actually understand him at a perspective that perhaps a normal, sane person could relate to, but actually seem somewhat accurate to his character. Other than that (which bases the entire freaking story), I think I might be able to pull this off. ^^; Anyway, thank you so, so much for reviewing, Vammy. It meant a lot to me to know that I'm doing a decent job (at least up to this point). ^.^;  
  
___ ___ ___  
  
Opening my eyes was almost relaxing; the blur of grey and shaded lights told me that at least I was alive. But then I realized where I was, and feared I wouldn't be alive for long.  
  
I lifted my head slightly to see the small-framed girl with short strawberry-blonde hair mixing fluids, her back turned to me until she heard movement. She tilted her head towards me and put down the vials, approaching. "You're awake," she said quietly, lifting my hand and pressing her index finger and thumb against my wrist. "You seem to be in decent condition now. You just needed some rest," her voice was soft and had a nervous tone. She always sounded like she was afraid of something, but she never was; she couldn't feel anything she wasn't ordered to.  
  
"How did I end up at the base?" I groaned, resting my head back down. My throat was still sore.  
  
She looked up to my face for a second, then began scribbling something into a notepad on the metal table I was set on. "An agent was sent to deliver a message to you, and found you unconscious," she abruptly stopped writing and stared into the floor. "Oh yes, Master Bison wanted to see you once you regained consciousness. I'll tell him you're awake," she mumbled, apparently more to herself than to me, and walked calmly but briskly out the door, which closed behind her.  
  
At that moment, I wished I had never woken up. If the master wanted to see me after I had been found defeated, there was only one thing that could happen: exactly what I feared the night before.  
  
"Maybe if I don't look this weak, he won't be so angry," I mumbled to myself as I always did. With that hope, I brought myself into a sitting position, but too quickly, it seemed; my head was spinning for a minute until I could see straight again. It had been a long time since I was in one of the medical rooms, I realized, barely recognizing the layout. Slower than I sat up, I brought myself onto my feet. I retained balance easily enough, and after getting firmly into position, I stood facing the door, apprehensive of when he would walk in.  
  
After only a few moments, the metal door slid open. I tried as much as possible to look him in the as he appreciated, but I couldn't raise my eyes any higher than the plates on his boots. After the door slid shut behind him, he just stood before me for a moment, until he spoke. "Explain."  
  
I realized then that I couldn't even entirely explain it to myself. I wasn't completely sure what had actually happened back there. "I was attacked, sir," I summed up.  
  
"I can see that much, Vega," a tone of annoyance was in his voice, "I want to know what happened. Who were you attacked by, and why the hell didn't you defend yourself?"  
  
My eyes fell lower, down to the floor. I tried to keep as much of a calm expression as possible. "I don't know who attacked me. He came out of nowhere and I didn't sense his presence. I tried to defend myself, but--"  
  
An angry mix of a sigh and a growl came from him, cutting me off; he understood what I was saying. "What the hell is wrong with you?! I had to punish you just six days ago! Are you getting weak on me?!"  
  
"Sir, I couldn't--"  
  
Before I could finish, he grabbed a handful of the hair hanging on the side of my face and yanked me down to my knees. "I don't need excuses, Vega. If you can barely survive out of my control, I'll either have to babysit you all the time or let them kill you. I can't have incidents like this giving Shadoloo a bad reputation!" he shouted as he pulled again, forcing me into the wall against my chest. I knew it would turn out like this; one slip-up was enough to set him off until you agreed that your mistake was unforgivable.  
  
While the right side of my head was pressed against the wall, he grabbed my arms with enough force to make my hands go numb. My abdomen was shoved harder against the metal when he pressed his weight against me. I was having difficulty breathing, putting strain on my throat which still ached. That didn't matter to him, though. The 'punishment' calmed his anger and that was all that mattered, no matter how much hell it was for the people he controlled.  
  
The ripping sound was enough to make me regret letting that man take me down so easily. But the fear and shame wasn't enough for the master; he thrived off of physical pain. He forced his way into me, quickly and painfully. I forced my eyes shut as far as I could and inhaled sharply, as much as my chest would allow me to. The pain increased and as he drove further through me, he forced my legs further apart until his knees were against the wall. A strained groan escaped from my throat. I tried as much as I could to keep my emotions under control and just wait for the torture to end; I'd been through it before and I didn't need that hell weighing down my confidence on my next mission.  
  
The worst came with the climax. I knew it would be over soon, but the pain made it impossible to ignore any longer. I let out as much of a cry as I could, dulling when he finally pulled out. When he released the crushing grip on my arms, I slowly slid onto the floor. My eyes eased as I regained control of my body again, but still didn't open. After a few moments of tormenting silence as I knew he was looking down on me, satisfied with my shame, his footsteps retreated toward the door. "Sagat will be sent to find this man. I can't have it thought that Shadoloo can be taken so lightly, even if some can't live up to their expectations."  
  
The metal slid open to let him out, then closed me in, finally alone again. Outwardly, I looked emotionless. In my mind, I was furious with myself. In truth, I hated myself for letting him do that to me, without even resisting. That was just one of the many ways he controlled me.  
  
When he approached me and I joined with him, I wasn't aware of what he was really capable of. Once I was a part of Shadoloo, I couldn't get out. Everything that the other members and I did was monitored, and we couldn't step out of line even once. We were all his pawns and none of us knew it at first. I'd never have my life back. 


	3. Assignment

Author's notes: Wow, I got two reviews this time! ^^; Maybe I'll get three for this one. And if I keep it up, I'll have fifty-five if I make it to chapter ten! Nyah, I'm such a loser. XD Anyway, I finally finished chapter three, hoorah. No sick scenes in this one, unless you really consider vomiting sick compared to Bison the nasty pervert. ::shrug:: A bit of an explanation for that: I've had that theory for a while now. I put it into another story that I wrote, but never posted here. It was a little... Messed up.  
  
And as a reply to Vammy's comment, I'm actually aiming to make Vega different from how he's perceived at first. See, Vega's my favorite character--from ANYthing--and so I've paid very close attention to the way his personality has developed throughout the games and anime. He started as just a psycho pretty boy, but as the characters grew, Vega became a very dark and angsty character. A lot of things suggest that there's definitely something that's forced his mind into being the way it is, and now he's trapped in that state of mind. That's generally what the entire plot of the story is based around, but not just for Vega. If it isn't completely obvious by now, you'll see what I mean. ^.^;  
  
__ __ __  
  
I grasped my stressed stomach and picked up a towel to wipe my rank mouth. I stilled my breath for a moment and centered my concentration to my stomach; it seemed to be done. My eyes tilted upwards, but I couldn't bring myself to look into my reflection. I was disgusted with myself above all else at that moment, and I didn't want to face that.  
  
What had happened to me? I had always been proud, confident--I wouldn't let anyone look down on me. But what I had become... was always in fear of him. I felt trapped. He told me that in Shadoloo, I would work my way up in rank, devoting more of myself to what I could be, and soon I earned the rank of top assassin. But... Assassins were usually at least somewhat independent. It was true that until a job was needed of me, I could go about in public, pretending to be who I was before my days there...  
  
But once you were in Shadoloo, it ruled you.  
  
I took in a deep breath and finally stood up straight. I turned the water on over the bathtub to rinse it and left the room, into the main room of my hotel suite. I sat slowly on the edge of the sofa, collecting myself. I tried to push those thoughts aside; the more I lingered on them, the weaker I became. I could not afford to be weak.  
  
I remembered what the master had said was he was leaving: he would send Sagat, the master's right-hand man and his only henchman ranked higher than I, after my attacker. He probably already had. If he was successful, the man would have been dead before I even knew who he was. "Someone who could ambush me... He must be good," I mused aloud. "...Or maybe the master's right: perhaps I am becoming inadequate."  
  
I wanted to smack myself for even thinking that. There was nothing wrong with my performance; in official battles, I was unbeatable. I was the perfect choice to ensnare another by surprise. But for someone to do it to me... Something was different about this man.  
  
A shrill ringing noise filled my ears, and I jumped, breaking out of my thoughts. I realized directly after that the noise was only the telephone. "Dammit," I hissed, ashamed that I would startle over such a ridiculous thing. I leaned over the couch and picked up the receiver, but didn't say a word; if it was anything of importance, I wouldn't need to.  
  
"Meet at area headquarters in thirty minutes," was all that was spoken in the stern male voice, followed immediately by the click.  
  
I paid no attention as I placed the phone back down. I had just been to see the master, and the last thing I wanted was to face him again. What did he want, anyway? Hadn't I already been punished? Trying to hold back my thoughts for my own good, I took my dark grey overcoat from where I left it on the floor when I rushed in and headed for the door.  
  
__ __ __  
  
"What this could be about? Some big operation, no doubt."  
  
I tried hard to center my mind and ignore the ramblings of the American standing beside me. He got excited far too easily at the idea of a new mission, which would bring new money.  
  
"Wonder what role I'll have in this? Hopefully something with good pay."  
  
...At least I only talked to myself in private.  
  
To my left, opposite the boxer, was Sagat, standing perfectly austere and aware. I attempted to appear the same, and after so much practice, I was probably succeeding. I tried not to call my attention too much to my surroundings, but I noticed that Sagat looked rather bitter, as well; beyond his usual expression. Maybe he had failed at his mission.  
  
...I doubted that he had gotten the same punishment as I would have, though...  
  
The steel doors abruptly slid open and the master marched in, with his usual self-important air. I straightened my posture as much as possible and turned all of my attention to him, as did the other two; Balrog even shut up. The screen wall behind him lit up and the master drew his own attention towards that. A diagram of a wooded spring appeared on the screen; I recognized it to be the place where I was attacked.  
  
The master got straight to the point on why we were called there. "Somewhere in this area is a man with formidable powers. Two of you have already come across him, and were both defeated."  
  
So he did fail.  
  
"I trust that my choice men aren't losing their skill, so this person must have something that you three don't. After Sagat was defeated, I sent my researches to look into the data of this man that was determined from the battle. The man's identity and origin is still not determined, but the pattern of his energy is similar to that of Akuma."  
  
My mind halted for a moment, and I played what he had said through my mind again. Akuma was a master of an extremely powerful dark energy, and one of the master's top targets. He was near impossible to acquire.  
  
"I doubt I need to explain much further. You three are to do all that is in your power to seize this man and bring him to me. This is a rare opportunity, and failure will not be tolerated," he turned to face us, and his pure white eyes set on each of us with a warning look of authority.  
  
Without another word--not even a sign of dismissal, he turned and marched back to the door as it slid open for him again. Once the sound footsteps faded, I relaxed my back slightly. Before I could walk out, Balrog spoke again. "You two got whipped by an Akuma wannabe? That's damn sad," he sneered through a smug grin. "I'll be the one to catch his ass and I'll get top reward for it. Maybe you two should go back to the minor league," he finally left the room with a cocky and overly loud laugh the whole way, unaware of the fact that his mocking words meant less than nothing to me.  
  
I made the best effort I could not to make eye contact with Sagat, who was no doubt enraged by his defeat being announced. After Balrog's footsteps faded as well, I left calmly, while in actuality, my mind was filled with even more questions on who that person really was, and what I would have to do to fulfill my orders. 


End file.
